Doudou
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Max aime son doudou. Max sait quel est le rôle d'un doudou. A veiller sur les dormeurs. C'était bien connus. Même son père il le savait... N'est-ce-pas ? Réflexions d'un petit garçon qui est loin d'être bête...


_Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est un vieil OS que j'ai corrigé et dont j'ai décidé de le faire partager sur ce site._

 _Il est centré sur la famille de Flora et Max, et plus particulièrement sur ce dernier._

 _En espérant que cet OS vous plaira._

* * *

 **Doudou**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne publie pas cette histoire dans un but lucratif._

 **Genre(s) :** _Famille_

Au creux de sa petite main, il tint fortement son précieux chiffon coloré doté d'une petite tête douce en coton qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un lapin. L'objet sans forme était usé et avait perdu la clarté de ses couleurs, signes du temps qui s'écoulait et de nombreux lavages qu'il avait subi depuis ces dernières années. Les petites jambes du jeune garçon déambulèrent vivement, ce qui fit claquer ses pas bruyamment sur le sol lisse tandis que le reste du lambeau qui était libéré de ses doigts fins survolait dans l'air dû à cette course improvisée. Ses cheveux bleu foncé remuaient dans cette agitation et rendait une coiffure désordonnée au garçonnet qui estompait peu à peu son sprint.

« Papa ! »

Sa voix aiguë résonna dans la grande arène où un match Pokémon entre un jeune dresseur contre le champion de la ville venait de s'achever sur la victoire de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il vit l'enfant non loin de lui, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du vainqueur et se baissa à sa hauteur, les bras grands ouverts.

« Max !

– Tu as encore gagné ! »

L'homme en question porta le petit garçon dans ses grands bras. Il y avait un air de ressemblance entre le champion d'arène et le cadet. Ils avaient tous deux la même couleur de cheveux ainsi que les traits du visage qui semblaient être pareil.

« Tu n'étais pas censé faire ta sieste, toi ? »

Un petit rire enfantin sortit de la bouche de Max qui logeait sa tête dans le cou de son père. Ses bras fins l'entouraient fermement afin de faire comprendre à son aîné qu'il ne voulait pas faire de sieste.

« Eh Max, ça ne marche pas les câlins avec moi. Tu feras ta sieste.

– Non, je ne suis pas fatigué ! »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du champion qui tenta de poser son fils au sol. Malheureusement pour lui, le gamin le tenait fortement, l'empêchant ainsi de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Max...

– J'veux pas dormir ! Je suis grand maintenant, et les grands ne font pas de sieste. »

Le garçonnet lâcha enfin son père dans une petite moue presque puéril, montrant ainsi son désaccord. Malgré le fait qu'il persistait à ne pas vouloir faire une courte sieste, on pouvait voir des signes de fatigue sur son visage d'enfant. Derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, des cernes fins longeaient ses yeux noirs et ces derniers semblaient être légèrement rougis, preuve que Max luttait pour rester éveiller. Le champion d'arène prit la petite main de son fils dans la sienne et l'emmena vers la porte de derrière où ils pouvaient accéder à leur maison par le biais d'un long couloir.

« Mais les grands aussi font parfois des siestes.

– C'est vrai ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du parent en comprenant que Max était étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ouvrit une autre porte qui menait à une pièce centrale du pavillon : le salon.

« Oui Max. Moi aussi je fais des siestes. »

Les yeux en grands et surpris, le petit garçon observa son père, d'un air admiratif. Soudainement un bâillement lui arracha sa petite mâchoire tandis que des larmes montèrent aux creux de ses yeux à cause de sa lourde fatigue. Instinctivement, il jeta un œil au lapin qu'il avait dans ses bras et baissa les pupilles vers le sol clair.

Doucement, Max céda et ne broncha plus. Si son père disait que même les grands pouvaient faire des siestes, alors lui aussi il en fera une. Il serra son Doudou contre lui et se sentit porter une nouvelle fois par son père qui avait deviné que Max était de plus en plus fatigué. Il retira rapidement ses chaussures avec ses pieds puis monta l'escalier en bois qui mena jusqu'aux chambres. Arrivé dans celle de Max, son père le déposa auprès du lit. Celui-ci était collé contre le mur du fond à côté d'un petit bureau d'enfant et d'une armoire en bois lisse. Max se laissa faire, trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit. En effet, la course qu'il avait improvisée dans l'arène avait affaibli le peu d'effort qui lui restait. Le champion de Clémenti-ville sortit le pyjama de Max sous l'oreiller puis retira les vêtements de son fils qui commençait peu à peu à somnoler. Il en profita aussi pour enlever les petites lunettes du jeune garçon afin d'éviter de les casser lors du changement. Rapidement, Max posa son Doudou sur son lit et enfila son pantalon de pyjama tandis que Norman prépara le haut.

« Aller, mets ta tête Max. »

Le garçon obéit silencieusement et mit sa tête dans le haut que son père essayait de lui mettre. Sa chevelure se dévoila peu à peu dans le col rond du vêtement avant que le reste de la tête suive, ce qui mit un terme à l'habillage. Sans dire un mot, le rejeton se mit sur le lit et prit son doudou avec lui. L'homme borda son fils qui lutta encore contre sa fatigue dans un autre bâillement. Il finit par fermer ses yeux doucement, sous le regard attendri du champion. Ce dernier caressa la chevelure sombre de son enfant et se baissa vers le front de celui-ci afin de déposer un tendre baiser. Calmement, Norman sortit de la chambre de son fils et descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de reprendre ses activités.

OOOOO

C'était aux alentours de seize heures que Max sortit de sa sieste, en forme. Il quitta rapidement sa chambre, n'oubliant pas de prendre son Doudou avec lui. Il descendit l'escalier bruyamment, ce qui brisa ainsi le silence serein qui s'était imposé dans la maison. Il vit sa mère sortir de la cuisine, son index sur sa bouche, signifiant de faire moins de bruit. Caroline était une femme qui dépassait à peine la trentaine. Elle portait des cheveux marron clair séparé en deux frisettes épaisses et ses yeux étaient bleus. Sa robe rose saumon mettait en valeur sa taille élancée ainsi que ses jambes légèrement arquées. Max, qui venait d'arriver en bas de l'escalier, découvrit à quelques mètres de là, son père assoupi sur le canapé et comprit pourquoi sa mère venait de faire ce geste.

« Évite de faire du bruit mon chéri, ton papa se repose. »

Le petit garçon acquiesça simplement avant de sentir son estomac se serrer dans un petit son. C'était l'appel de la faim.

« J'ai préparé un gâteau avec Flora, tu veux manger un part ? » Proposa Caroline.

Le cadet répondit un « oui » accompagné d'un grand sourire. Joyeusement, sa mère rentra dans la cuisine où Max pouvait l'entendre parler avec sa grande sœur. Il tourna sa tête vers son père et s'avança jusqu'au canapé où il était allongé. De ses grands yeux noirs, il l'observa durant de longues secondes. Norman respirait sereinement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son visage habituellement égayé était terne et ses joues légèrement creuses accentuaient les cernes qui bordaient ses paupières closes. Le jeune enfant remarqua la présence d'un bouquin sur la table basse, titillant ainsi sa grande curiosité. Il le prit d'un geste rapide et commença à feuilleter les innombrables pages du livre épais. Il déposa son lapin sur le meuble et fronça ses sourcils face aux nombreux mots écrits à l'intérieur du roman. Il soupira grassement. Il voulait savoir de quoi le livre parlait, il voulait lire. Même il n'y avait pas d'images, il voulait connaître la lecture. La lecture des grands. Celle où les images n'étaient pas importantes, celle où de divers mots remplissaient les pages blanches des livres. De haut de ses cinq ans, Max se promit silencieusement qu'il demanderait à son cher papa adoré de lui apprendre à lire. À cette pensée, il pivota une nouvelle fois sa tête dans sa direction et sourit doucement en songeant à leur brève conversation, comme quoi les grands faisaient aussi des siestes.

Soudainement son estomac cria de nouveau famine, obligeant le petit garçon à déposer le livre à sa place. Il dirigea ensuite son regard sur son Doudou d'un air pensif avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide sur son père. Celui-ci semblait s'agiter calmement et inconsciemment dans son sommeil tandis qu'une idée germa dans la petite tête de Max. Il prit son objet fétiche et le déposa auprès de son géniteur. Il réussit à le bloquer entre le bras et le buste du chef de famille sans réveiller ce dernier. Un sourire victorieux s'installa sur les lèvres du petit garçon, rassuré de voir que son père ne s'agitait plus dans son sommeil.

Max partit dans la cuisine, voulant à tout prix manger le gâteau que sa sœur et sa mère avaient faites lorsqu'une petite pensée sur son père endormi lui vint à l'esprit. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait rêver. Le petit garçon s'assit à côté de sa grande sœur et sourit une nouvelle fois à la vue du gros gâteau au milieu de la table. Songeait-il, peut-être, de ses prochains matchs ? Ou bien qu'il rêve d'aventures où il combattait face à des méchantes créatures gigantesques qui voulaient dominer le monde ! À moins qu'il rêve d'être un super-héros qui sauvait la ville à l'aide de son équipe Pokémon super puissante et que...

« Max ? Eh-oh ! T'es avec nous ?»

Les yeux écarquillés, le cadet vit sa mère secouer sa main devant son visage sous le rire moqueur de Flora.

« Eh bien, tu rêvassais tellement que j'ai dû t'appeler plusieurs fois. »

Une nouvelle fois le rire de Flora arriva aux oreilles de Max qui se renfrogna silencieusement au fond de sa chaise.

« Tiens, du gâteau au chocolat. »

Caroline déposa l'assiette en face de son fils. Celui-ci retrouva son sourire et mangea à même les mains la grosse part de gâteau, songeant que son petit papa aurait été capable de manger toute la pâtisserie.

« Il est où ton affreux Doudou ? demanda Flora en cherchant la présence de l'objet fétiche de ses yeux.

\- Mon Doudou n'est pas affreux ! Et il est avec Papa.

\- Pourquoi il est avec lui ? » Questionna soudainement sa mère.

Max soupira doucement avant de croquer une nouvelle fois dans sa part de gâteau. Maman était censée le savoir quand même...

« Bah pour veiller sur lui. »

Tout le monde devrait savoir que les Doudous étaient là pour veiller sur les rêveurs soupira-t-il d'un air las. Même son cher père le savait. Max en était persuadé.

Sinon pourquoi il appelait maman, _Doudou_ ?

Les sourcils froncés, il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, face à cette question devenue subitement énigmatique tandis qu'il mâchouilla machinalement le reste de son gâteau sous le regard tendre de sa mère...

* * *

 _FIN._

* * *

 _Je ne prévois pas de suite pour cet OS, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est le seul OS que j'ai fait sur le personnage de Max._

 _Bonne continuation, et peut-être à une prochaine fois ! :-)_


End file.
